


My McCoy-center Oneshots

by KYotodo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo





	1. Spones

瓦肯人的到来的确引起了McCoy的注意。几十分钟前他通知Spock查找一些资料，因此他猜测Spock是来送资料的。“放桌上。”McCoy呢喃着点了几滴试剂在载玻片上，不打算花时间进行客套。

瓦肯人本应放下资料直接走人，但他没有这么做。取而代之的是一声，“医生。”

McCoy从显微镜前拉开距离，疲倦而平和地问：“Spock？”

“你应该休息了。”Spock笔直地站在试验台边，“即使在重压之下，超负荷工作并且拒绝进食也是不合逻辑的。”

“见鬼的，把我要的资料放那里。”McCoy朝桌面的空位抬了抬下巴，“出去之前记得消毒。”

“医生，”瓦肯人往声音里注入了一点强硬，“你必须休息，否则——”

“见鬼的！”医生暴躁地说，“他还死着——Jim！他还躺在冰柜里！我怎么能休息？”

“易怒，缺乏睡眠的典型症状，”Spock静静地看着McCoy，“你应该休息，医生。”

“出去，”医生凑近显微镜，“我要开始做实验了。”

“我可以代替你，”Spock把文件整齐地码放在桌上，“我曾选修过生物学导论，有一定的生物实验经验。”

医生从鼻子里哼出一个句子。“啊哈，聪明透顶。”

“瓦肯人的平均智力确实高于人类，”Spock平静地说，“医生，你去休息，或者我设法让你休息。”

“瓦肯掐？”医生哼哼着把多余的试剂吸走，“出去。”

瓦肯人的手指落在McCoy的颈侧，一阵剧痛。

Spock接住McCoy软绵绵的身体，选定了一个相对较舒服的姿势抱好医生，离开实验室。他将医生送至医疗翼，放在一张病床上。他进来时Chapel就向他走来，现在Chapel拿出三录仪，放在医生上方，然后抬头，问道：“你知道那种动作叫公主抱吧？”

“在地球文化中确实如此，”Spock平稳地回答。

Chapel盯着他看了一会，打开三录仪，开始读取数据。


	2. 雷神衍生

“所以……你被丘比特射中了。”Tony总结说。

“正是。”Thor一脸严肃。

“我的天，”Tony喃喃地说，“我还以为承认北欧神的存在就是我人生的最低谷了。”

“他什么时候有空和我切磋一下？”Clinton十分兴奋地问。

“他用的什么箭？”靠谱一点的Steve问道。

“金箭，”Thor掏出一支沾血的箭，有幸伤了雷神的箭看上去十分普通，箭头灰蒙蒙的，好像不是铅做的，但绝对不是金子。

“看起来就是支普通的练习箭，”Clinton下了结论，“话说金箭头真的能伤人吗？”

“但这一定是金箭，”Thor表情更加严肃了，“我感觉到我中了爱神的魔法。”

众人沉默了片刻。

“你下次可以带他过来，”Natasha说，“嗯，告诉你自己是为了解除魔法吧。”

Thor看上去有些迷茫，但仍然点头应是；Clinton紧接着加了一句：“记得让他带上弓箭，你懂的，科学分析，对吧，Tony？”

Steve拍拍仍然备受打击的Tony，后者胡乱地点了点头，Thor于是也点头应下。


	3. SoulMate ver2 McSteve

“那真的——这只是一个愚蠢的胎记而已——为什么你愿意为它放弃我们有过的一切？”

Jim抿起嘴唇。“我很抱歉，Bones，我只是……”他揉了把脸。“听着，我真的没法和你解释；这是没法解释的，等你遇到了你的灵魂伴侣你就知道了。”

这句话就像一个响亮的耳光一样，Leonard深深吸了口气，颤抖着呼出来，笑了出来。

“在这所有人之中唯独你——唯独你没有资格说这句话，Kirk，”他强迫自己走开几步不然他真的会一拳下去。他觉得自己仿佛被浸在水中，一切都模模糊糊，唯有直抵肺部的刺痛如此真切。

“你不明白，”Jim的声音隐约传来。Leonard猛地转过身去，终于失去了所有的控制：“我遇见他了！”

Jim一脸空白的模样让他忍不住逼近，“我遇见了他，在我们刚开始的时候。在一个酒吧，当你在跳舞的时候。我看着他，他看着我，我说，好吧，你来晚了。我说，我爱他，我爱我的男朋友，我不会背叛他为了——为了一个愚蠢的胎记！”他已经把Jim逼近墙角，他的嗓子生疼。“那很疼，身体上的疼，你以为我不知道吗？看着他离开的背影，我的心脏好像被生生锯开一样疼，但是我说，好吧，我愿意为爱情付出这个代价，这值得，因为我爱他。我爱你，Jim。”

他眨了眨眼睛，一大滴眼泪砸下来。Bones深吸了一口气。

“好，好吧。我错了。那不值得。”他后退了一步，突然间觉得很冷。他走到门边，把外套披上。“我真是错得离谱，不是吗，我自找苦吃。”

“Bones……”Jim沙哑着声音说。

“闭嘴，”Bones试了几次放弃了把右手塞进袖子里的企图，他朝身后竖起一根手指，“别，一个字都别说。我不想听。现在我要出去了，我希望明天早上我回来的时候你和你的全部东西都已经滚蛋了。”

“别这样……”Jim嘶嘶地说，Leonard瞪了他一眼，打开房门。

他在冷风中走了好一阵子，附近没有哪一间酒吧是没有他们的记忆的，所以他选择走得更远，一直到市中心去。他希望能找个陌生的地方把自己灌醉。

* * *

 

“你真的不能在这儿露宿，先生，”一个年轻的、面目模糊的警员柔和地对他说话。“你住在这附近吗？”

“呃……啊，”Leonard揉着眼睛，剧烈的头痛让他忍不住蜷缩起来，于是掉下了长椅。他惨叫了一声，在巡警的帮助下勉强站了起来。

“不，我不住这附近，”Leonard咕哝道。“天杀的，这是哪儿？怎么这么热？”

巡警扶着他坐下，掏出一个小本本。“这儿是夏威夷，先生，您住在哪儿？”

Leonard瞪着他。

巡警疑惑地偏偏头。

“不，不可能，你他妈一定在骗我，”Leonard试着站起来，然后大声呻吟起来。“我靠！我他妈——我他妈喝了多少。”

“您的名字和社保号码，先生？”巡警眯起眼睛。

“别那么看着我！天杀的，我是个医生，不是什么流浪汉，”Leonard揉着头。“我他妈在——在旧金山。至少昨天晚上在的。这他妈到底是哪儿？你他妈干嘛骗我？”

巡警看了他一会儿，拿出警员证。“您看，先生，这儿是夏威夷的火奴鲁鲁。现在，请告诉我您的社保号和名字。”

Leonard眯起眼睛看了一会儿，慢慢张大了嘴巴。“操。”他说。

“你在侮辱警官吗？”巡警地声音威胁地降低了，Leonard重重地喷了口气。

“不，不，我是说，我真的有点喝多了。就这样。我应该带着……我找找，”他在外套口袋里摸了一阵子，摸出自己的钱包。他把驾驶证（Kirk陪着他去考的）给巡警看了看，后者点点头，做了笔记，然后上下打量他。

“你有地方去吗？”他问。

“我想我总可以找个旅馆，”Leonard沮丧地说。喝醉的他也许不怕穿梭机，但是宿醉的他绝对受不了那个。

“我有个表哥开了个雪糕店，”巡警热络地说，“也许你想来一点儿。清醒一下之类的。就在那边。”她指给他看。

Leonard怀疑地朝那个方向看过去，更加震惊地发现自己离海滩只有大概五百米远。

“我怎么没淹死？！”他大声说了出来，“这真他妈是生命的奇迹。”

“不错，先生，也许下次你会少喝一点儿。”巡警对他点点头。“如果你能起身离开的话，我也可以走了，先生。”

Leonard慢慢站起来，朝那个雪糕站走过去。他不怎么高兴地发现自己全身都是沙子。

“好吧，至少夏威夷这一点还没变，”他给自己小声打气。

* * *

 

剧透：她表哥的雪糕站的雪糕剧烈难吃而且贵。

* * *

 

总之，宿醉并且单身的Leonard没能拒绝Steve的挽留；他请了一周的假，心里十分清楚一周的假会变成一个月，然后变成调职，然后他会永远住在这里因为他的生活就是一团狗屎而Steve的生活在这里。

他没有想到的是Steve会鼓励他回去。

“如果你还热爱的你的工作的话。”

Leonard眨眨眼睛。

“我在哪里都可以治病救人。”

“但是在那上面你可以发现更多的方法，你可以帮助更多的人，我知道你想。”

Leonard勉强牵起嘴角。“你怎么会知道？我们才认识一周不到。”

Steve垂眼牵起他的手亲了亲。

“我就是知道。海豹的观察力训练。”

“好吧，好吧。但是我不知道我能不能——我是说，”袒露心迹总是那么困难，他咽了口口水，别开视线。“我们是灵魂伴侣，我们应该在一起不是吗？”

“我们总可以见面的，”Steve亲吻他的指节。“别担心；再说，多个活下去的理由不是很好吗？”

这话暗示的意味让Leonard深深吸了口气。“好的。好的……我会活着回来，见你。”

他睁开眼睛。

* * *

 

世界是嗡鸣的惨白。被抑制的疼痛隐约作响。恍惚的记忆。他的印记仍然疼痛不已。

他动了动手指，发现这是唯一能掌控的部分。从余光里他看见无比熟悉的机器和白衣，只是通常他是站着的那一个。

有人在对他说话而他并不能辨认音节。他试着眨了眨眼睛，再度滑落黑暗深渊。

* * *

恢复是几个月后的事情了，Leonard拒绝了所有人的探望，直到一个他没法拒绝的名字出现。

Steve McGarret。

他站在Leonard的公寓外，显得十分突兀。他似乎不知道该说什么，而巧合的是，Leonard也不知道。

尴尬的沉默持续了十分钟之后，Steve开口了：“所以……我买了两张机票。”

Leonard闻言挑眉。

“和我走吗？”他问。

“你确定？”Leonard静静地问道。

Steve看了他一眼，上前一步，把他打横抱了起来。在Leonard的咒骂和尖叫中，他们出发前往夏威夷。

 


	4. Future AU

命令下达的时候Steve刚从某个不存在的任务中脱身，在军需部一一返还装备。命令让他于次日下午三时前往第五基地，护送医疗队前往柯尔坦星。作为忠实的士兵，Steve并未将“我他妈可不是个保镖”说出口来。军需部的M女士噼里啪啦地打着字，把刚入库的装备又登出。Steve右耳的植入式单向通讯装置再次激活，元帅亲自对他重申命令。

——保护好医疗官，直到取得疫病样本。

M女士从余光里看见业务No.1面色不虞地敬了个礼，手上有条不紊地登记分配。大兵没有了闲聊的心思，整张脸面沉似水。

“好士兵，”M女士好心劝说道，“做个好士兵就好。”

Steve牵扯嘴角。“我会的。”

* * *

 

好士兵Steve背完资料，准时到达集合地点。这次护送任务的级别很高，但行动人员只他一人，因为前往柯尔坦星的飞船座位有限。在装载完大块头的医疗设施、药剂用品和一群绵羊一般的医疗兵以后，只够放下一个Steve。这不同寻常的规格让Steve几乎以为自己被抛弃了。

他并未将任何忧思放在脸上甚至心上。作为最优秀的海豹特种兵——尽管世代更迭，这个旧式的名字仍然被继承了下来——Steve向来不在乎任何危险。他在第五基地的起降区伫立，静静搜索目标飞艇。三点零四分，一架小型飞船驶入第五基地，停驻在J区。Steve认出它的编号，小跑过去。

他到达时四个科学蓝的已经下来，各自活动手脚。Steve认出为首的那一个，向他行礼：“McCoy少校，海军少尉McGarrett前来报道。”少尉只是他明面上的官职，因为他的大部分成果都是机密的。不过在星舰的地盘上，他相信他还是拥有一定的自主权的。

McCoy迟疑地回以军礼，显然并不常接触这一类礼仪。Steve知道他常年在企业号服役，进行深空任务，因此对礼仪的疏忽是可以理解的。

“Leonard McCoy，”男人的声音听起来很疲倦，“这一趟辛苦你了。”

他并不期待Steve的回答，转身走上飞艇。随行的三名医疗兵跟上去。以Steve的标准，这几人没有一个能打的。

而他要保护这四个人的安全，在柯尔坦——一颗新发现的、极有可能敌对的星球。

兴奋在他意识深处咆哮。

* * *

 

命令下达的时候McCoy正在医疗翼清点物资，命令下达以后他露出了你他妈在逗我的神情，并且确实地骂出了口。

转达命令的Kirk做了个安抚的手势：“你就看开点，派的人好歹是个少尉，会照顾好自己的。”

“照顾好自己？！”McCoy挥舞着PADD继续情绪激动，“多他一个就要少一个医生，本来就已经是极限了！”

Kirk一把抓住他的PADD。“Bones，Bones，这事关星舰形象，你打算抗命吗？”

McCoy给了他一个愤恨的眼神。

“陆军的人就是脑子有坑，”他咬牙切齿地说，“脑子里除了争权夺位就是顺手揩油。”

“是海军，”Kirk把PADD交还给他，“你就当他不存在。我估计他明面上不会违抗你的命令的。”

* * *

 

不会违抗个鬼。

McCoy面色阴沉地看着McGarret把飞舰翻了个底朝天，心里盘算着回去以后要让Kirk给他多少瓶波本。

“可以启程了，”McGarret终于满意了，示意驾驶员启动。McCoy抹了把脸，把自己固定在座椅上。海军少尉果不其然在他身侧落座。

他不曾试图开启一段闲谈，McCoy也不想在这个随时可能漏气的铁皮罐子里放松下来。后排的两个医官迅速地寒暄了一会儿，又陷入了沉默。

灯火通明的第五基地逐渐淹没在群星之中。在半个多小时的航行之后，驾驶员第一次开口了。

“长官，即将进入虫洞。”

McCoy在McGarret好奇的目光中深深吸气。“走吧。”

船身骤然加速。

* * *

 

Steve率先回复意识，飞船剧烈颤动，刺耳的警铃宣告事态紧急。他解开安全带，首先确认了McCoy还活着，随后往驾驶舱去。驾驶员仍然处于昏迷中，Steve把他拖到副驾驶座上，快速浏览操作界面的警报。

穿越虫洞本身似乎并没有带来什么影响，但他们通过虫洞进入了密度过大的大气层，剧烈的摩擦严重损害了船身，并且使得船员全部昏迷。

Steve立刻启动了减速程序，同时扫描地面。警报声终止以后，他听见沉重的脚步声。科学蓝把驾驶员拖到地上，一屁股坐在Steve身边。

“汇报情况，”他口齿不清地说。

“已进入大气层，正在减速，准备着陆，”Steve的回答简明扼要。“不确定着陆地点。”

“按默认频道呼叫地面，”McCoy目光闪躲，避开屏幕，“柯尔坦的人知道我们会来。”

Steve照办。


	5. One Scene

在长久的沉默以后Bones松弛下来。“我爱你，”他最后疲惫地说。

Steve小小地微笑，为他的宽恕和美好再一次动心，然后他张开手臂。

“Jim，”他在金发人的唇边呢喃。

“我也爱你，Danny，”他捉住金发人的后颈。


	6. McSteve

Steve在中途进场，站在最后一排俯视讲台。Leonard穿了身西装，他还从没见过他这样。他听了一会儿，一点儿都听不懂。各种专业词汇成堆地往外蹦，搞得其中的非专业词汇都陌生起来。Steve傻笑着看了一会儿，把视线从医生身上撕开，看像其他人。在场的看起来都是精英学者，最年轻的一个也是中年人了。他们定定地看着医生，一动不动。Steve再次咧嘴笑起来。

他真夺目。

再看了两眼，Steve就离开了。在另一个会场还有一个恐怖分子等着他去解决。也许时间没那么紧急，但他情愿早点解决。如果运气好的话也许还能和Leonard共进晚餐呢。


	7. 战场 McSteve

“撤离！撤离！”Steve咆哮着在倾泻的弹雨中左右躲闪。皮衣男人置若罔闻，仍然跪坐在地上。Steve一把抓住他的肩膀。“你他妈在想什么！跑！”

“我是个医生！”男人回以咆哮，“我不会抛下我的病人！”

Steve看了他一眼，低头看看躺在油布纸上的男孩。“他已经死了！”他仓促地说。

“滚蛋吧你！”男人挣脱他的手回到原位，把手伸进男孩血肉模糊的大腿伤口。Steve咬住后槽牙磨了磨，单腿跪下尽力遮蔽住医生。

“你在干嘛？！”医生扯着嗓子问他。

“我必须保证平民的安全，”Steve回答说。医生抬头看了他一眼，那双榛绿色的大眼睛给他留下了深刻的印象。

“OK。”他说。过了一会儿他站起来，“他死了。走吧。”

Steve抓住他的手臂，奔跑起来。


	8. 情人节 Spones

起初Spock注意到Jim的异常。他比往日更加…闪闪发光。Spock花了数倍的时间观察舰长，发现他打了发胶，涂了护肤品和化妆品，并且最重要的是，神情中透露着一种期待。Spock回顾了近三天的登舰记录，确定没有新的成员加入企业号。

他怀抱着疑惑，注意到舰桥上每个人都格外闪亮，包括Uhura。Spock维持日常的专业水准完成了班次，尽管从舰长开始，每个人都在以为他没注意时偷笑。

班次结束后，Jim和Spock一起进入电梯。Spock抓住机会提出自己的疑问。

“今天是情人节，”Jim慷慨地解答道，“通常人类会搞点烛光晚餐，玫瑰花，神秘礼物，一丝不缕地躺在情人床上，然后做爱，疯狂地做爱。”

Spock想要指出有些人类不会在这一天做这种事，但在这之前Jim吹着口哨走出电梯。Spock注意到他不是去餐厅。

他接着意识到自己应该提醒舰长不要和下属发生关系，但是似乎已经太晚了。

两个小时以后，Spock发现舰长的话还在他脑海里挥之不去。这是非常令人困扰的，所以Spock放下PADD，开始思考。

他很快认识到这是因为他不确定他的恋人是否会期待他做出这样的举动。尽管他的恋人和Jim在爱情方面的价值取向有极大分歧，但他们毕竟是多年好友。

Spock思考了许久。如果认真对待Jim无心的建议，那么

a)Leonard非常高兴，他们的感情得到促进。

b)Leonard认为这是没有必要的，但被Spock打动，他们的感情得到促进。

c)Leonard认为这是没有必要的，并且认为Spock生病了。在Spock一番解释后，他们的感情得到促进。

反之，如果忽略Jim的话，按照他们往日的计划，今天不在约会日程内。那么

a)Leonard感到被忽视，他们的感情受到破坏。

b)Leonard本来就无所期待，他们的感情维持原样。

Spock穿戴整齐，出发去找Sulu。他希望他能在植物实验室找到他，考虑到Sulu的丈夫在光年之外。

* * *

Leonard痛恨情人节，不比痛恨其它节日少。在这一天（通常是将近午夜时）他们会接到大量把异物塞进自己（或情侣，如果干出这事以后他们还是情侣的话）的体腔里取不出来的病患，还有千百年不变试图搞点烛光晚餐却把自己和自己的小房子（在企业号上，就是舱房，愿Scotty安好）烧个精光的蠢货，相比之下，对Sulu种出的长得像玫瑰的东西过敏的病患都不算什么蠢货了。

而最令他烦躁的是弥漫在医疗湾里的浮躁气息，所有人都在挤眉弄眼，偷看时钟。他十分想宣布今天延长班次，但考虑到这里每个人都可以在他的咖啡里下毒，或者趁他小睡的时候给他来一针不知道什么玩意儿，他还是仁慈地准点宣布了解散。

（不，他没有思考过怎么谋杀这些蠢货。起码没有认真思考过。）

他回到自己的舱房，识别身份后门自动打开，灯却没开。

“见鬼，灯坏了吗？”Leonard抱怨出声来，“又是哪个蠢货短路了系统？”

“否定的，Leonard，”从黑暗中突然亮起一点火光，Leonard走进舱房，眯起眼睛。

“Spock，那是蜡烛吗？”

“肯定的，Leonard，”现在Leonard能看清瓦肯人了，他躬身站在烛光映照的桌边，很快又一支蜡烛亮了起来。

“我的上帝啊，Spock，你想把我的舱房烧掉吗？”Leonard走过去，从烛台上取下已经点亮的蜡烛，把其它蜡烛都点亮。他看向桌面上的牛扒和沙拉，心里涌过一阵柔情。他问道：“这是烛光晚餐？”

“Leonard，”他的恋人柔声呼唤道。Leonard转头看他，发现瓦肯人手持一束……Sulu种出来的类似玫瑰的恶魔生物。Leonard强忍住后退一步的冲动，挤出一个笑容。

“谢谢你，Spock，这很……浪漫。”他说。

Spock没有回答，安静地注视着他，过了漫长的几秒钟后，他说：“你不喜欢。”

“不！不……好吧，我不喜欢这个，”Leonard伸手示意了下Spock手中的恶魔生物，“我今天接诊了五起对它过敏的病患。我可不想亲身试一试。”

Spock挑眉，很快地消失在黑暗中，回来时手中空空。他走到Leonard身边，替他拉开椅子。

“呃……谢谢。”Leonard说。

Spock又停顿了一会儿。然后：“你不喜欢我为你拉开椅子？”

“骑士风度，”Leonard没忍住加了点嘲讽的语气，“当然，我很喜欢。”他看向Spock，“Spock，你今晚有点不对劲。”

“我并不觉得我较平时有何特别之处，”Spock回答说。这才是他的Spock，Leonard低下头把餐巾铺在腿上。

他们安安静静地吃完晚饭。一般来说Leonard会讲点工作上的事，但今天的案例都太……糟心。或者他们会聊聊Jim（不这才不诡异），但Jim一整天都没有出现，Leonard确定他约了几个姑娘玩去了。Leonard对用餐时的静默并不介意，何况他也真的很累了。他没有意识到Spock一直在观察他。

“谢谢你，Spock，”Leonard礼貌地说，“晚餐很棒。”

“这是我所愿意看到的。”Spock回答说，“我可否认为你需要休息和睡眠？”

Leonard做了个鬼脸。“是的，今天特别忙。”

Spock很贴心稍微调高灯光，吹熄蜡烛。他开始收拾餐桌，并且阻止了Leonard帮他一把的试图。他离开Leonard的舱房，站在门口说：“祝你好眠，Leonard。”

Leonard叹了口气。他伸手亲吻Spock的手指，瓦肯人脸绿起来。

“谢谢你，我们周六可以再做一次。”他安抚Spock说。

“我很期待。”Spock回答说。他站在原地看着Leonard，似乎花了一点时间跟自己辩论，在Leonard开口询问前倾身亲吻Leonard的嘴唇。

“我也很喜欢你的陪伴。”他说。

Leonard露出一个真心的笑容。

* * *

Spock并没有预料到计划会失败，这是他没有考虑过的可能性。他并不感到气馁，只是总结经验教训。从目前收集的数据来看，Leonard并不反感人类所谓浪漫的尝试，但是也并不格外喜欢。

Spock认为这可能是因为Leonard今天工作格外忙碌的缘故。但是也有可能Leonard就是不喜欢。事实上，这是很有可能的。

总结：在与Leonard的恋情方面不能采取Jim的建议。

Spock再一次回顾今晚失败的尝试，认为已经充分地分析过了。他照常进行了冥想，随后沉沉睡去。

次日早晨，Spock在门口发现了一支真正的玫瑰，一张便条裹着它的茎部下方三分之一处。Spock蹲下身，拾起玫瑰，展开便条，其上是Leonard潦草的笔迹：

> Spock：
> 
> 谢谢你送的听诊器，我非常喜欢，希望这没有耗掉你一整周的复制机配额。
> 
> 这朵玫瑰是我亲自威胁Sulu要到的，除了Jim没有人会对它过敏。
> 
> 期待周六的晚餐。
> 
> 你的：Leonard

Spock找了一个水杯，盛了半杯水放在床头柜上，把玫瑰放在其中。他重新回顾了整个事件，认为这次行动不能称作失败的。

他仍然设法准时到达舰桥。环顾舰桥，他发现Jim并不在舰桥上，Sulu格外活跃，而其他人多少有点疲倦。他呼叫了Leonard，询问事情的进展。Leonard愉快地告诉他Jim半夜因为过敏被送到医疗室，现在已经脱离病危状态。

Spock发现自己的心情较平日略为松快。他发现舰桥上的人都在偷偷打量他，但既然并不影响工作效率，Spock决定不予指出。


End file.
